


Beehive

by Desmonty



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha!Tyrant, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Imprisonment, Licking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More than one Tyrant, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Leon, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmonty/pseuds/Desmonty
Summary: 保护伞公司发现了Leon的特殊体质，他们将他被囚禁起来，作为“稳定剂”提供给T103型号的Tyrant们使用
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Tyrant T-103 /Leon S.Kennedy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Beehive

Leon赤裸着俯趴在床上，臀部高高翘起，被药物和Alpha信息素强行唤起的情欲噬咬着他的每一寸骨骼，血液中燃起的一簇簇渴望的热焰也烧得他浑身通红，大汗淋漓。身后的Alpha紧紧地掐着他的腰，以他既熟悉又略有不同的陌生姿态操着他，一下又一下地将阴茎操进他体内，挤开软滑湿热的肠肉，狠狠地叩击着尚未完全开启的生殖腔腔口，将那敏感厚实的小口撞得一片酸麻。

昏暗的空间里只能听得见沉重的呼吸和低哑的喘息泣音，以及肉体碰撞时的淫靡声响。过于强烈的快感击溃了Leon，他的十指收缩揪紧了床单，腿根在又一次高潮后微微发颤。Alpha握着他的腰将试图逃脱的Leon轻松地拽了回来，下身则顺势挺动撞进更深处，操开他的生殖腔腔口，侵入更为软热的腔内在其中来回抽插，操得软糯的腔肉红肿不堪。

频繁的操干让Leon的生殖腔早已习惯了被侵入破开时的疼痛与快感，腔璧也在无数次的操干侵入后变得更为软厚敏感，像个放荡的婊子一样紧紧吸附着Alpha的阴茎。不断从深处涌出的汁水大部分被Alpha的阴茎堵在了他的腹腔间随快感与情欲热潮在其中来回翻滚，而没被堵住的那一部分则在抽插时流了出去，被撞击成白沫沾黏在他红肿的穴口与Alpha下腹的三角区上。尽管Leon痛恨被当作物品一样对待，但不可否认的是，仅仅是闻到这些Alpha的信息素他就已经湿透了，他的身体也早就在被快感与情欲的长期调教之下离不开Alpha们的操干亵玩。

Alpha俯下身压在Leon身上，它的双手在Omega覆着一层薄汗的麦色身躯上来回抚摸，时不时将柔软的胸肌握住揉捏，在皮肤上留下一道道指印红痕——它还没有恢复独立意识，但这并不意味着它不知道怎么在自己的Omega身上留下用以宣誓主权的标记——它忽然咬住Leon的后颈，在Omega腺体上那处似乎被咬过很多次的牙印上用力地咬了一口，覆盖上自己的牙印。尖锐的牙齿刺破腺体上那一层薄薄的皮肤将Alpha信息素注入其中，再一次标记了Leon。

被覆盖标记理应是极度痛苦的，但由于标记他的Alpha们的基因几乎都是一致的，信息素也大致相同，因此，这样的标记行为只相当于Leon又被重复标记了一次。

Leon猛地仰起头，迎来不知道是第几次的高潮，他的阴茎再也射不出什么，生殖腔又抽搐着涌出一小股热液，淋在Alpha的阴茎上。被重复标记的剧烈刺激将呻吟和啜泣卡在他的咽喉中，他张开嘴，却吐不出哪怕是一个音节。

逐渐涨大的阴茎结让Leon以为自己马上就要被撑坏，可他无法逃脱，只能如被征服的雌兽一般俯趴在Alpha身下接受侵占，被冰凉的精液灌满腹腔，再一次从内到外都被彻底占有，沦为专属于Alpha怪物们的欲望容器。

欲望得到些许满足的Alpha从背后搂住Leon，并亲昵地用鼻尖磨蹭着失神的Omega脸侧。过了一会儿，它抱起Leon让他坐在自己怀中——这样的姿势使得它的阴茎能够进一步深入Omega体内——一边咬着Leon的侧颈，一边小幅度地抽送起再次勃起的阴茎。

Leon浑身颤抖着瘫软在Alpha的怀抱中，喃喃着Alpha听不懂也不会在乎的哀求。他的大脑被快感与情欲搅成一团混沌，只剩下本能的冲动与欲望支配着他，让他遗忘了作为人类时的坚持与道德，被迫的自愿臣服在Alpha的身下接受操干，主动容纳Alpha所给予他的一切。

颈间忽然传来的刺痛让Leon恢复了一瞬间的清醒，但很快，充斥于鼻腔的Alpha信息素与下身传来的快感又将他甩入更猛烈的快感深渊之中，使他无法再做多余的思考。

为什么都喜欢咬这里……

一个念头悄悄在Leon的脑海里滑过，随即被炙热的欲潮吞噬。

======

Leon醒来的时候Alpha已经像往常一样被带走了，陪伴在他身边的只有无尽的酸痛与乏力，以及被多种液体浸湿得一塌糊涂的床单，他缓缓从床上爬起来，努力撑起无力的身体，一手扶墙拖着沉重的步子走到窄小简陋的浴室里冲洗身体，用偏凉的水流冲掉沾在身上的汗液、精液与情液。随后，他岔开腿，弯下腰，一手扶着墙壁，一手绕到身后，两根手指插进被Alpha的阴茎扩张的足够松软的后穴中，试图将残存其中的精液抠出。

他知道这么做改变不了什么，但起码，这是他唯一能自主决定的。

冲洗干净之后，Leon换掉了被体液浸湿的床单，他爬回床铺上，用薄被遮盖住赤裸的身体，背靠着冰凉的墙壁坐了下来。

Leon早已记不清他被关了多久，自他在浣熊市被一个怪物强制标记之后，他便被保护伞公司的人抓到了这个工厂里，关在囚室中，剥去衣物与作为人的尊严，被无数个与最初标记他的Alpha怪物相同的，被称为“Tyrant”的怪物反复标记，建立起一个又一个标记连结。

在这里，他不再是浣熊市的Leon. Kennedy警探，而是提供给怪物们使用的“稳定剂”。

Leon的每一次逃跑都没有成功，随之而来的惩罚更是让他心生恐惧，不敢再贸然行动。

不断的侵犯也让Leon渐渐变得麻木，为了在承受时不那么痛苦，他甚至会在承受“新生”的Tyrant的侵犯之前主动扩张自己，以便能更轻松地容纳它。他不被允许穿着衣物，因为这样能更方便怪物们随时“使用”他，每一天，他所需要考虑的只有今天又会有几个Alpha进入他的房间，标记他，占有他。

好在这次之后的两三天里，没有Alpha再进入Leon的房间，他也因此偷得一丝难得的喘息的机会，用以恢复他几近崩溃的精神。

可平静注定不会持续多久，这里不是从前的浣熊市，也不是他的家。

他只是一个等待着被使用的囚徒。

这天，紧闭的钢制房门再次被推开，金属摩擦水泥地面的刺耳声响像惊醒了盯着地面的一块污渍发呆的Leon，他抬起头，身体在熟悉的脚步声下习惯性地颤抖起来，沉睡在体内的渴求与欲潮也随之被房门开启时疯狂涌入的Alpha信息素唤醒。热潮在他的腹腔间翻涌引起一阵阵酸楚，习惯了被侵犯的身体自发地兴奋起来，Leon欲望勃发，屁股流着水，浸湿了老旧泛黄的床单，在上面留下一块极其明显的深色水渍。

两个Tyrant走了进来，他们有着同样怪异的灰绿色脸孔和身高，甚至是相同的信息素。两个Alpha脸上和身上都沾着大片未干的血渍，尽管它们没有任何表情，但Leon却能从标记连结之中感受到它们的急切与狂躁。

Tyrant们迅速走到床前，扯下盖在Leon身上的薄被，让Omgea掩藏在布料下的赤裸身躯暴露在它们眼前。它们坐到床上，一前一后地将Leon夹在中间，两双沾满血迹的粗糙手掌抚摸着Omega的身体，在上面留下数道指痕与血迹。坐在Leon身后的Tyrant一边舔咬着Omgea的侧颈印下细密的咬痕，一边挤压揉捏着Omgea相比之前来说更为柔软的胸肉，并将挺立的乳头夹在指缝间夹摁轻扯，轻轻搓揉。坐在Leon身前的Tyrant则拽起Leon的腿，握住Omgea的脚踝搭在肩膀上，它低下头，自脚踝一路向上舔咬，最后在Leon大腿根处极为薄嫩的皮肤上留下一个深深的咬痕。它捏住两瓣软滑弹翘的臀肉向外拉扯，露出已经湿透的后穴，Alpha凑上前，轻轻地嗅了嗅，满意于它所闻到的涩甜。随后，它开始舔舐起润满情液的穴口，舌尖描摹着敏感的皱褶来回刮弄，粗糙的舌苔也滑过穴口一圈柔软的肉，激起一阵阵战栗。Alpha愈发用力地舔着变得柔软的穴口，舌尖时不时顶进不断开合的穴口中，操进柔滑湿热的甬道内抽插，有时，它还会卷起舌头勾弄甬道的上壁，引得更多的情液流出，然后被Alpha用舌头堵在甬道中搅弄。

Leon推拒的手被坐在他身后的Tyrant钳制住固定在身侧，使他只能在快感间挺起腰部，发出细碎的呻吟喘息，却不能有丝毫的反抗。

虽然Leon并不是第一次被Alpha用舌头操干——不知为何，Tyrant们似乎都很喜欢用舌头干他，把他操到高潮一次之后再真正的进入他——但他却永远也没办法习惯这股怪异却舒爽的快感，他紧紧闭上双眼，呼吸愈发急促，扭动的腰部被Alpha彻底固定住无法动弹，只能乖顺地抬高腰部，任Alpha用舌头将他玩弄到高潮。

更多的热液自Leon体内深处涌出，他的阴茎也喷出一股股精液射在Alpha的下巴上。高潮中的身体更加敏感，而Tyrant们在他身上的抚摸的双手则延长了快感的余韵，将他的大脑搅成一团混乱，渴望的焰也在不断攀升，燃烧着他所剩无几的羞耻心。

Leon低吟着，他的呼吸变得越来越急促，习惯了被Alpha阴茎侵入的后穴流出了更多热液，腹腔间被热潮和欲望撕扯得酸疼不已。他无意识地敞开双腿，将自己完全暴露在Alpha们面前，不留一点隐私。愈发浓郁的Omega信息素向Alpha们透露出他的渴求与急切，如同被泡进牛奶中的咖啡豆一般隐去了原先的酸苦，散出馥郁的涩甜香气，吸引着早已占有过他的Alpha们更进一步地品尝他。

坐在Leon身前的Tyrant留恋似地咬了咬不断收缩的穴口，然后，它重新坐起身，掐着Leon的腰拽向自己，并将勃起的阴茎操进已经被舌头完全操开的甬道之中抽插。不属于人类尺寸的粗壮阴茎整根插了进去，一路挺进最后抵在Omega的生殖腔腔口处磨蹭，Alpha拉开Leon的大腿，也没给他任何休息适应的时间，便直接挺动腰部一下又一下地抽插起来，撑开收缩着的肠肉，茎身反复碾过肠壁上的前列腺，不断撞击着只开启了一个小口，流着水的生殖腔腔口。

快感自尾椎骨沿着脊椎一路向上蹿动，灼烤着Leon的大脑，他猛地抬起腰，发出一声低哑的呻吟，后穴则不由自主地收缩着挤压Alpha的阴茎。被两个Alpha夹在中间使他根本没有任何躲闪的空间，只能被迫抬起臀部承受Alpha施加于他的激烈快感，任由Tyrant们玩弄他的身体，操开他的内部。

坐在Leon身后的Tyrant这时向后退了退，让Leon枕在它的大腿上，它摁着Leon的脸逼迫他凑近自己同样勃起已久的粗壮阴茎，催促Omega含进去，用唇舌抚慰。

尽管再不愿，但Leon很清楚抗拒的后果，因此，他顺从地张开了嘴，在被另一个Tyrant用阴茎操干后穴的同时，艰难地含进了Alpha的阴茎舔弄吮吸。

他上下两处都成了用于舒缓Alpha欲望的容器。

没过多久，Alpha的阴茎操开了那被造访过无数次，假装着青涩的生殖腔腔口，更为高热柔滑的腔肉熟练地紧紧吸着阴茎头部，热液也如同一汪温泉一般将其裹住，将Alpha激得更加兴奋。它愈发用力的操着Leon，一边舔咬Leon的胸口一边加快胯部摆动的速度，直接将Leon操到了又一次高潮。

Leon变得更湿了，他身上沾满了自己的体液，胸口上也被咬出无数个牙印，甚至有一圈牙印恰好将Leon的乳头圈在正中央的位置，使只能在两个Alpha之间颤抖着低吟啜泣，浑身覆着一层薄汗与一道道指印掌纹般的血渍的Leon看上去更加情色。

这时，坐在Leon身前的Tyrant似乎不太满意这个姿势，它握着Leon腰直接将Omega翻了一个身，让Omega以俯趴的姿势跪在床上，如雌兽一般翘高臀部承受阴茎的侵占与操干 

姿势的突然转变使阴茎近乎残忍地在极度敏感的生殖腔中碾磨着转了一圈，酸痒酥麻的快感如被浇了柴油的火焰一般猛地蹿高，逼得Leon几乎尖叫出声。但没等他喊出声，坐在他身后的Alpha又压着他的头逼迫他将阴茎重新含进嘴中用唇舌吮吸舔舐，堵住他所有的呻吟哀求。

阴茎不断抽出又再次狠狠插入，碾过敏感软肉，操进已经在多次操干下被铸成似乎是天生用于容纳Tyrant们的生殖腔腔口，磨着红肿的软肉，将流出的热液顶回去，堵在腔内被阴茎不断搅动。Leon已经高潮了数次，他不再拥有理智，只是一边麻木地舔吸着Alpha的阴茎，一边主动挺腰承受Alpha的操干，任它们在自己身上宣泄欲望。他将一只手搭在自己的腹部，无意识地抚摸着抽插间被顶起的弧度，像个被操失了神的婊子一样。他的阴茎虽然还勃起着，但多次高潮以后，只能可怜兮兮地流着些许半透明的液体，随着身体的摆动滴落在床单上。热液源源不断地从他体内流出，淅淅沥沥地淋在仍在生殖腔间维持着同样的粗度与力道，残忍地操干着Leon的阴茎上。没能堵住的热液自穴口缓缓流出，沿着Leon的大腿一路向下，在皮肤上留下一道水痕，最后滑落在床单上。

他的每一次呼吸都被灌进了Alpha的味道，身体的内外也都被Alpha留下了湿漉漉的印记。

Leon被顶得不住地往前挪动，舔舐吮吸着Alpha阴茎的唇舌也因此大幅度的滑动——在这动作间，他唯一能依靠的只有Tyrant掐握住他臀部的手——Tyrant会在Leon太过往前时握住Leon的腰将他拽回来，而这则会让他的阴茎更深地顶进Omega的体内，碾着腔肉磨蹭，引出Omega模糊不已的呻吟。

不同于已经迷失于欲望浪潮之中的Leon，作为武器被制造出来的Tyrant们显然拥有更好的体力与耐力，在Leon彻底软塌下腰部，几乎没法支撑起身体时，它们仍能以最初的速度与力道操干着被夹在中间的Omega，一边抬高Omega的腰强迫他吞进阴茎，一边享受被唇舌抚慰的快感，以及被腔肉与甬道不断收缩挤压，讨好似地吮吸着阴茎的舒爽。

汗水混着热液自Leon的身上不断滑落，甚至有几滴汗液是自他的乳尖滴落，在被揉捏摁搓得红肿的乳尖上荡起一丝酸疼，热潮与高强度的操干使他浑身泛着燥热与情欲的红，他的嘴巴已经酸麻，后穴也被操得红肿麻痒，可Alpha们依旧不打算放过他，只是维持着同样的姿势，握着他的腰迫使他的臀部高高翘起，摁着他的头强迫他更深地含进阴茎，前后一同迎接着一下又一下地操干。

不知过了多久，操着Leon后穴的Tyrant终于展开了阴茎结。不断膨胀的阴茎和阴茎结紧紧锁住Omega的生殖腔，将大股大股冰冷的精液射进高热的生殖腔内，将Leon的肚子灌得微微鼓起。同时，另一个Tyrant也在Leon嘴里射出了自己的精液。它们低下头，一个咬在Leon的颈间，在上一个Tyrant留下牙印的位置留下了相同的牙印，另一个则咬在了Leon后颈上的腺体，印下又一个咬痕标记。

Leon被猛然喷出的精液呛得咳嗽起来，没有来得及吞进去的精液沿着他的嘴角缓缓流下，而其余喷在他脸上的白浊配合着高潮时泛红的皮肤，以及几道Alpha在抚摸时留在他脸上的血渍更是令他看起来情色异常，如同血与欲的结合。

他的脸上，胸口上，下身，大腿上都沾满了Alpha的精液。

射精结束之后，两个Alpha将他抱了起来让他坐在其中一个的大腿上，一前一后地抚摸着他的身体，亲昵地蹭着他的侧颈和脸颊。他靠在一个Tyrant的胸膛上，茫然地盯着床上的一滩水渍，无法再思考任何事物，像是被弄坏了一般，只能在Alpha舔咬他身体时，战栗着发出几声喘息与低泣，胡乱哀求着它们不要再继续。

“X”他握住身前的Tyrant的手，低声呼唤道。

随后，Tyrant们换了一个位置，继续进行了第二轮的占有。

“操，该死的！这是怎么回事！给总公司打电话，快点！”一个人对着无线电怒吼，“它们都疯了！都失控了！”

在他身后，是一地的残肢断臂和流满整个地板的血水，有着完善装备的武装人员被Tyrant们轻松撕碎，可以挡下子弹的头盔在Tyrant的手中与他们的脑袋一起被捏扁，如同炸开的西瓜一样喷出脑浆与鲜血。所有T-103型，与“稳定剂”Leon建立过标记连结的的Tyrant无论是否有被分配任务都被唤醒了，营养仓被它们徒手撕裂，待在生产室中尚不知发生了什么都研究人员在下一刻便被屠戮殆尽。很快，在工厂内工作的其他人也几乎都被它们在短时间内以最快的速度找出并“清除”，只剩下堆积在地上的尸体和流了满地的血水。

“该死，该死，该死！我说过要升级防卫系统，他们就是不……”

没等他说完，他便像之前的所有人一样被追上来的一个Tyrant捏碎了脑袋，尸体随即被丢在一旁，软趴趴地落在血水里不再动弹。

残留下来的人们被一个个抹杀，最后只剩下几个人还苟活着，他们聚集在直升机里，手忙脚乱地操作着控制台上摇杆与摁钮，想要尽快起飞，逃离这个鬼地方。

“快点给我飞起来，该死，这坨废铁！”

直升机的门被猛然撕开，断绝了他们最后的逃生路线。一个Tyrant探头进来，它一把抓住门边想要开枪射击的人将他扯了出去，轻易地捏碎了他的脑袋，结束了刺耳的尖叫和怒骂——而他甚至还没能扣动扳机。

尖叫和哀嚎随即充斥于整个直升机之间，人们慌乱地跑动起来，试图用武器阻止怪物们的屠杀，但很快，在Tyrant们几乎全部进入直升机内部之后，这些声音都戛然而止，之后也没能再发出一个音节。

男人躲在直升机的操控台下，同事断裂成两半的身体就落在他身边，可他不敢开口，也不敢逃走。

那些Tyrant没有杀他，它们沉默着站在直升机内，高大的身躯将本就不算宽敞的驾驶舱塞得满满的，它们都盯着他，似乎是在警告他不要妄想逃走。

又一个Tyrant走了进来，但不同的是，它怀中抱着一个人。

“是你……”男人惊恐又愤怒地瞪着被Tyrant抱在怀中的Leon，“你这个该死的婊子究竟让它们发了什么疯！”

“它们是我的Alpha”重新穿上了从工厂里找出来的衣服的Leon捏了捏Tyrant的手臂示意它将他放下来，他捡起落在地上的手枪，打开保险，枪口对准了男人的头，“你觉得它们为什么会这样？”

“你骗了我们！”男人怨愤地吼道，“你早就计划好了吧，这一切都是为了偷取我们的成果，是谁派你来的，是维也纳分部吗，你们是想毁掉我们的成就好在总公司那里竞争？”

“不”Leon缓缓扣动扳机，“保护伞公司会和你们一起毁灭，我绝不会让你们这种人渣留在世界上。”

一声枪响之后，男人向后倒下了，他的脸上还挂着一副夹杂着惊恐与愤怒的表情，额头则有一个小小的，被子弹穿透的洞。

Leon看着他的尸体，握紧了手里的枪——他还记得当初是他提出了将自己作为“稳定剂”使用的计划。

保护伞公司，Leon盯着直升机操控台上的图标想道，我必须摧毁他们，结束这一切，不能再有无辜的人卷进这场灾难之中，遭受折磨了。

这一刻，他又变回了从前的Kennedy警探。

Tyrant低下头亲昵地咬了咬Leon的后颈，牙齿磨蹭着腺体那处薄软的皮肤，它重新抱起Leon，将他护在手臂间，走出了充斥着血腥味的狭小空间。

其余Tyrant也随即走了出去，它们自发跟在Leon身边，将它们共同的伴侣护在其中，如同守卫着蜂后的工蜂一般。

虽然在工厂那些人的眼里他们都只是利用同一个模板复制出来的“武器”，可Leon认得出它们中的每一个——尽管它们基因相同，可它们的意识与思想却略有区别——他知道它们不是武器，而是他的Alpha，是同样被保护伞公司迫害过的受害者。

“是的，X”在抱着他的Alpha将手掌轻轻搭在他的腹部时，Leon对着这个第一个标记他，在他还是浣熊市的Leon S. Kennedy警探时就已经将他据为所有，也是第一个回应他的Alpha笑了起来，“一个孩子。”

他抬起头，望向他的Alpha们，伸出了手。

“你们会和我一起照顾它吗？在毁掉那个该死的公司之后。”

end

**Author's Note:**

> 解释一下为什么暴君们会暴乱，伞公司以为的Leon的作用仅在于稳定暴君，但其实Leon和暴君们建立起来的标记连接足以让它们恢复在病毒影响下被限制的智力，恢复独立意识。  
> 并且暴君们还都是Alpha，是有了自己的Omega，完全靠本能行事的Alpha，对伴侣的保护欲和占有欲那就可以想象了，再加上分部工厂的人对Leon并不好(毕竟是囚徒)  
> 蜂巢其实是指Leon是族群里唯一能的蜂后，是情感与理智的支柱，作为“工蜂”的暴君们将他视为伴侣，会保护他实现他的愿望，但他们之间不存在命令关系，没有谁主导之分


End file.
